


Blue Roses

by Hotaru_Mizuno



Series: In Monochrome, We Fall. [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angst, Cardverse, Contracts, Demon America, Fluff, Horror, Humor, Inspired by black butler, M/M, Magic, Pining, Possibly Unrequited Love, Sweet Devil, War, royal events
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:27:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23083195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotaru_Mizuno/pseuds/Hotaru_Mizuno
Summary: Arthur sets his plans of conquest and glory in motion, now at the side of makeshift king, Alfred. Arthur himself didn't expect so much trouble. Even if he made a demon king, he was confident in his own work.But he found far much trouble than what he bargined for
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia)
Series: In Monochrome, We Fall. [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1638931
Comments: 2
Kudos: 86





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Guess which fic is getting continued ahhahaa
> 
> I am suprised and flattered that so many liked the au! You will have no idea how nervous I was trying to post that. Thanks! I always love compliments for my fics, it makes my day.
> 
> This is a direct continuation to Monochrome kiss. If you have not read the fic, you might want to in order to gain a full understanding of what's to come. If you want to then, here is a direct link:  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/21502018

_Blue roses - an unnatural bloom usually associated with mysterious or unrequited love, whether it is truly like this or only perceived that_ _way by someone_.

Arthur jerked at the ropes again, hissing at the pain.

Damm, these knots were so bloody tight. Arthur was indeed once a pirate, and could very well worm his way out of any knot, but when one was tied so tight it cut off circulation, well, then it became complicated.

He sighed in defeat, resting his head on the back of the rickety chair from which he was bound to. Minutes ago, he had woken up like this; restrained to a chair and alone in an empty room. He had tried everything he could think of to get out, and he knew almost every trick in the book, thanks to his past life at the seas. However, nothing made the ropes budge and considering he had no blade, it was twice as hard.

Should he call on Alfred? Wait, perhaps he should wait and find out who had done this to him. Whoever decided to kidnap the queen of one of the most powerful kingdoms in the world, they must mean business. If he ordered Alfred to save him now, he might not find out who did this, or their motives. He mustn't be so weak. These people had kidnapped their queen; they could be a threat to Spades and it's entirety.

Just as he came to that conclusion, the door in front of him clicked open. Arthur's head turned, and he saw two people walk. He knew these people.

"Stephen Cameron." Arthur greeted cooly, face set in a poker face expression, never mind the pun. He spots his wife. "And her mistress, Adaline. My pleasure." He regarded, sarcasm punctuating how much he wanted to hurt them.

"You're awake I see," Stephen said, as his wife closed the door behind the two of them closed the door behind them. He was a spoiled man, old and short and rather round. He had a sagging face and a stance that resembled a large predator as if he had simply assumed that he was in charge. What a mistake. "Do you like the arrangements, your highness?"

"Indeed. I'm sure anyone loves being tied to a chair so tightly they can't feel their limbs." Arthur said snarkily. Mr. Cameron scowled, walking forward to meet his captive.

"Don't get smart with me, your majesty." He sneered, his aging face extarggarted with lines. "You are in no position to be making demands."

Arthur glared coldly. No one told him what position he was in. "I demand to know why you decided to keep me captive." Arthur hissed, surveying his captors.

"Stephen and I don't like how things have changed." His wife, Adeline, said quietly, finally speaking up, her equally old face resembling her husband's. Arthur glared at them both anyway, already processing what their words could mean. "Don't take this the wrong way, but we preferred things without a king."

Arthur's mind filled with rage. "Pardon? You preferred it when we didn't have a complete ruling order and were tumbling down into poverty?"

Stephen harshly grabbed Arthur's chin, his gloves making it worse. "We both agree that you shouldn't interrupt us." He said, "Keep talking and I'll stuff a gag in you."

But Arthur ignored that completely. They thought he would be at all intimidated by them? Ha. Hilarious. "It doesn't matter what you preferred. Alfred is our chosen king and what's best for the kingdom. Are you implying that you don't agree?"

Stephen growled, tugging on his chin harder. "I don't give a rat's flying arse what's best for Spades. It never was about Spades. Once the king is sworn in, we lose power. Surely you're aware of the positions me and my wife hold."

"Yes, or rather, what you did have." Arthur, glaring defiantly. He had been shot, stabbed, thrown overboard, and kidnapped and tied up dozens of times. He was not scared, and he wasn't going to let them walk over him. "Power that you no longer have, and quite frankly, once I get loose, you won't have any more power to boast of."

That rude remark earned him a slap to the face. Arthur's ears began to ring as his face absorbed the blow, gritting his teeth. Still, he glared in defiance, acting like the slap to the face was nothing more than a light tap to the head. "Power that is rightfully mine, if it weren't for you, and your stupid lover."

His what? "Power that belongs to the king chosen by divine right and that is not my fault or his. Neither of us has power over the gods." Arthur hissed. Heck, if he had that kind of power, Alfred wouldn't even need to be around. "None of that power is rightfully yours."

"He's got a little mouth on him, doesn't he?" Adeline sneered, content with watching her husband abuse their captive from afar. "He's right. Given the three weeks that brat has been royalty, you two have started making plans that will give our kingdom to the dogs."

"Like what, praytell?" Arthur said, raising an enormous eyebrow.

"You lot just think you can just stop all those military funds?" Mr. Cameron began. "Put money we can't lose where it doesn't need to be?"

"Is that what this is about?" Arthur said, rolling his eyes. With Alfred as future King and power restored, he had almost forgotten about the military values they had somewhat adapted during their dark ages. The policy that helped Spades keep its empire afloat and lose precious little to the other kingdoms. Now that the demon Arthur summoned was poised to take the throne, they suddenly had more money, thanks to this power shift, and less need to put it towards the military.

"Did you think anything different?" Adeline said, folding her arms. She was rather skinny, compared to her husband, but still seemed to act like the two of them were in control, which, quite frankly, was quite amusing to the Queen. "We can't sacrifice military might when we're still negotiating a possible alliance with Clubs."

"The possible alliance was dead before it started," Arthur said immediately. His patience was wearing thin. International politics and relations were already tiresome enough when not strapped to a chair and being held captive by two incompetent fools.

"Says you, supposedly." Cameron shrugged off.

"I don't care what you think," Arthur said, glaring. "What in the bloody hell do you think you're going to do, now that you've got me?"

"I beg your pardon?" Cameron sneered.

Arthur barked a laugh, not being able to hold it. "Well, in case you haven't noticed, you have the Queen of Spades tied to a chair and powerless. Congratulations! Now, what do you plan to do?"

Cameron glared, obviously getting more and more annoyed by Arthur's attitude as the conversation wore on. "Why, you're live bait, your royal majesty."

Live bait, eh? Well, it wasn't the dullest of the reasons why Arthur had been kidnapped, however few and far in between those instances have been. "For what, might I ask?" Arthur asked, pretending just for sarcasm to be more intrigued than he really is.

"Your beloved lover will find out sooner or later that you're not safe," Adeline explained, snickering with her not-so-charming face, her brown eyes gleaming with malice. "Once he does; we've left an obvious trail to where we are right now, where he can find you, and where we'll make him surrender to your cause."

The Queen almost wants to laugh again. Alfred, surrender to anyone? To these two mortals? Sure, they must have some support, but the thought of them, overpowering his demonic pawn is truly comical. However, Arthur keeps a straight face. After all, giving them any hint of what would come once they've attracted their beast would spoil the fun. "And then?" He asks, If only a little curious.

"We kill you both," Stephen said, smirking with what he thought was intimidation, but it really just gave his sagging face more lines. "Once Spades loses its full monarchy again, they'll look to us, and we'll be more than happy to deliver."

"Oh, jolly good," Arthur said, face impassive. Now that he knew their plan, all he had to do was lie in wait for them to leave. He could call Alfred now, but then, the fun would end early, wouldn't it? Then again, the bloody ropes really were starting to bite hard at him. He supposed he would manage. He'd sat with tied limbs for far longer than this before.  
"Are you lot just going to leave me here then?"

"You'll be under guard," Cameron said, shrugging.

"Really quite lovely," Arthur said sarcastically. He smiled. "Any chance for a cup of tea?" He asked in a mocking tone.

Cameron growled, before lashing out, roughly slapping him yet again in the face, this time with the back of his hand, his rings cutting harshly into the skin of Arthur's left cheek. The blow sent him really reeling this time, but not even for him to cry out in pain. He held it, his expression not wavering.

"This isn't some leisure activity! Be smart with me like that again and I swear, your death will be much more painful." Mr. Cameron barked, his face growing red. Arthur almost wondered if he were about to pop a blood vessel.

"How so? Try me." Arthur went on, smirking at how angry the old man was getting. This would be quite a lot more amusing if he wasn't tied so painfully to a hard wooden chair. Oh, and maybe that cup of tea. It would do wonders right now.

"Maybe I won't just shoot you." Mr. Cameron said, growling in an almost animalistic way, like a great big bear leering down at what it had mistaken for prey. "Maybe I'll let you bleed out for hours on the floor."

"Scaphism sounds quite lovely for him." His wife piped up, her expression a mixture of dark amusement and annoyance on her husband's behalf.

Creative. He'll give them that. "Scaphism? What is this? The ancient times?" Arthur asked, sarcastically acting appalled.

"Perhaps; we'll have to discuss that later. Sadly, I don't think we have the time for such a method." Cameron said, snickering at the sick joke his wife had played out. "We're done here. I don't want to be here any longer than I have to. I find his majesty most irritating."

"Agreed. Tea, Steve?" His wife asked, opening the door.

"Yes, please," Stephen answered, giving their captive one last look before following Adeline out the door. Arthur's gaze did not once leave them; not until the door closed shut behind him. He heard footsteps. A pair of them moved away, and not soon after they were out of earshot, another pair came about, stopping at the door. Guards.

Arthur let out a sigh, leaning back. There must be an ambush planned for Alfred then. Otherwise, there wouldn't be guards at his door. They'd wait inside the room with him. That must also mean there was no easy way to sneak past them. The guards were for him and no other reason.

The Queen closed his eyes for a second before his mind began to call forth on the connection between himself and his demon. The hidden mark on his chest, the mark of their covenant began to glow beneath his rustled, expensive clothing. Alfred didn't need to know where he was. He didn't need to walk through the trap. If he were human, maybe he would, but the king wasn't human.

"Alfred, come get me," Arthur said calmly.

He opened his eyes. The room was still silent, still empty. But then:

"Hey, sweetheart."

Arthur sighed in irritation, hiding his gratitude for reasons he had no idea of. "Nice to see you. Get me out of this, if you would."

There was a chuckle, and the demon walked around, meeting his gaze. Despite his human appearance, he still had the same chilling icy blue eyes that induced intimidation from the very day he was summoned. "You look like hell." He commented, his eyes studying Arthur, running over his bruises and blood.

Arthur ignored the intimidation and buzz of his chest of which he didn't want to identify right them and scowled at him. "Yes, I'm sure that I'm the unmistakable image of your homeland. Hurry up and get me out of here. These ropes are bloody killing me."

"Yes, your majesty." Alfred teased casually, his hands reaching for the ropes that bound his master. Within seconds, his hands had torn away from the ropes with inhuman strength, a feat accomplished only by his bare hands.

Arthur hid his sigh of relief as he pulled his arms in front of him, examining the damage. It stung, quite badly, but nothing a few days or weeks of healing could fix. He'd be fine. He got up, patting down his clothes. "Cameron and his wife are traitors. They plan to kill us both."

Alfred whistled. "Brave of them. They don't know what they're dealing with, do they?"

No, they don't have a clue." Arthur said stiffly. It would be amusing, seeing them all scream with terror once they were confronted with the beast they'd lured. "It's an advantage for us. Clearly, we can't allow those two to stay in power any longer."

At that moment, the door was opened. The two guards peered in, only to pull back at the sight of the king in the room and their captive freed. They'd no doubt heard them then. Well, no matter. This will be easy.

"Alfred. This is an order." He spoke, and he felt the mark of their contract begin to burn again, as it always did when he gave his demon an order. "Kill them all. Leave Cameron and his wife alive."

Alfred smiled, his teeth growing razor-sharp as he extended his mouth. The guards gasped and backed away, already coming to the fatal conclusion that this man was no man. "Yes, right away master."

And with inhuman speed, he pounced on the two, their screams the last thing they'd do. Arthur watched as the demon tore into them, the deaths being quick but bloody. He was far from new to watching death, and this was just one more step closer to his goal.

Seconds later, blood splattered the halls, the guards dead in the ground. Alfred, like the show off he was, had managed not to get even a single drop on him.

Arthur had followed close behind, watching him dismantle the carefully laid trap the two traitors had set up. It wouldn't be long now before they would stumble upon wherever Stephen and Adeline were hiding. Arthur only wanted to see their defeat followed through. After the way they had mistreated them, he felt he should return the favor.

Alfred had polished off the last one, the demon watching the blood seep out onto the floor from the lifeless corpse. "That was the last one, sweetie. Any idea where their leaders are?"

Before Arthur could retort, a hand covered his mouth, yanking him backward.

"Don't move!" The voice of Cameron shouted. Arthur writhed in the man's grasp, frustration growing at the thought that they'd caught him from behind.

He stopped when he felt the cold barrel of a pistol being shoved against his skull. Damm. These two were really starting to get on his nerves. He wasn't expecting nearly this much action within the first month of his plan. He hoped it wasn't going to be like this all the time. It would be highly annoying.

Alfred stood there, a smirk growing on his perfect face. "Mr. Cameron. I didn't see you there."  
"Pleasure, you beast. What kind of trickery is this? You took out my men like toothpicks!" He roared, his breath and anger in Arthur's face. He grimaced. Ugh.

"Hurry up, Alfred. His breath is much too foul." He said, calmly standing in the other man's grip. He knew his magic well, and he knew now his royal knight would never let him die. It was all in the contract, right?

"Sorry, sweetie, your precious little head is on the line. I don't want you dying on my watch." Alfred said teasingly, smiling confidently, almost cockily as he walked closer.

Arthur growled, not liking how the comment made his heart burn. No. Not now. Not now. "Alfred, is saving me really all too hard on you? What did I summon you for?"

Alfred snickered, a smirk growing as he stepped closer. However, this seemed too close for Cameron, who dug the barrel of the gun harshly into Arthur's skull. "Bastard! Don't come any closer! Or I'll shoot him!"

But Alfred only chortled, obviously not scared of the mortal in front of him. "Oh really? Do you promise?"

"You don't want your dear sweet queen to die, do you?" Cameron spat back, jeering back at Alfred as his grip on Arthur grew tighter and tighter. Arthur's scowl grew as he did. Gods, he couldn't wait for this to be done with. This was demeaning.

"No, I quite like this little master. I wouldn't let him die, that would just be so sad, don't you agree?" Alfred said, smiling, and the comment makes Arthur blush furiously. Oh, how Arthur hated that, oh how it got to him, oh how unnecessary it was, oh how it made his stomach burn and made him feel so much fear and excitement. Oh, how he hated Alfred.

"Stop moving!" Cameron yelled. "If you move one more inch, I swear I'll castrate you both!"

But before Cameron could growl out another word, Alfred disappeared, and in a blink of an eye, he was behind them. The only warning Cameron had was Alfred's laughter, before he was knocked away with the demon's inhuman strength.

Cameron was unconscious before he hit the floor.

Arthur staggered, struggling to keep his balance as the force holding him was pushed away so quickly. He stopped, surveying his captor's form on the floor. He almost felt pity. Almost. "That was cutting it close, was it not?"

"Okay geez, you're welcome, Queen ungrateful." Alfred teased, dusty off his gloves like this was all somehow hard to him. What an egotistical child he had ended up summoning.

"Queen Arthur." The other snapped, correcting him like always.

"Yes, whatever. What do you suppose we do with your friend then?"

Arthur scrunches up his nose as he once again turns his gaze to the fallen body on the ground. He was reminded of his pirate days, watching the motionless body. How pitiful.  
"I suppose we could put him on trial. Though, it seems he has supporters. It'll be a hard case to clean up."

"And his wife?"

Oh, bugger. Bloody sods. "I'll have you find her once we've dealt with this charmer right here."

"Whatever you wish," Alfred answers, though there's a tone of playfulness in his voice, and it makes Arthur's skin do something he doesn't know, and it makes him give another sour look. He hates that smirk on his face, that bloody, gorgeous, dazzling smile-

Wait….

Gorgeous? Dazzling? What in god's name-

A moan from the man on the floor in front of him brings him back to Earth. He blinks more than necessary, watching in bewilderment at his own thoughts as he sees Alfred effortlessly lift Mr Cameron off the ground. What on Earth? There was no way. He can't. That didn't just happen. But-

No, ignore it. It's nothing.

It has to be.

______

Nothing lit up the Kingdom of Spades more than a royal wedding.

Each kingdom had its own flair, but Spades blew them out of the water. No other kingdom had such supernatural elements as fate or destiny on their side, no other kingdom let magic have a hand in setting up the indomitable connection between royal suits. No other kingdom was as close to magic at its core than Spades, and it showed at events like these.

Their age-old enemy, Diamonds, would sneer at them, call them lost puppies for letting inhumane forces decide their fates. Even as they mocked Spades for their power and connections to the supernatural, it was clear they often tried to surpass the other when it came to events like these, usually with their vast wealth and luxuries.

It was almost laughable to Arthur.

The Queen of Spades sat at his desk in his study, a room jointed with his sleeping chambers. He sat there, work in front of him, a stale frown on his face as he shifted through it. He was supposed to get tea thirty minutes ago, and this may seem quite stupid, but it was making Arthur grouchy. Well, extra grouchy, but all the same.

Something was wrong. Something was really wrong, and it made Arthur's head ache and hurt and want to fly at the same time, and he didn't understand it, and that frightened him. He hated admitting that something frightened him, and in this case, he hated It even more.

He thinks back to a week ago, when he felt something indescribable as Alfred saved his life. It was horrifying, and the queen wanted it to go away. He had some suspicion, some equally terrifying suspension to what it may be, but Arthur refused to give that one even one thought. He must. He cannot. It was unrealistic, it was uncanny, and it was unreachable and stupid and cannot be entertained like this.

He was Queen of the Great Spades, an enemy to be feared and will be feared for generations to come. He was much stronger and smarter than this, and bloody hell, he will show it. He cannot allow to waver, not when his kingdom, the very thing he sold his soul for, was on the line. He doesn't want to let this waver him, and therefore, he will not give the thought of what this could be any recognition.

But then when Alfred saved him, it made him...excited...joyed? It made his heart leap to think of it, and it was terrifying and horrible and he must stop it now.

A knock on his door. One knock. Not a servant. Bollocks. Will he have to tell Yao about his lack of work? He hadn't even spared this bloody guest list a look yet! Stupid, why must they insist-

Bloody hell, he was thinking about it again.

"Come in." Arthur said.

To his surprise, Its Alfred, carrying a tray of tea in his hands.

Arthur raised an eyebrow, dropping his quill. "Oh look at that, you actually knocked." He greeted.

"Hi, sweetie," Alfred answered. He smiled his usual smile. "You look tired."

"I look brilliant." Arthur bit back. He eyed the tea and frowned. "And what in god's name is that for?"

"I noticed someone failed to bring you your evening tea, so I took the liberty of bringing to you," Alfred said, pushing the tray onto Arthur's desk. He grinned. "Hope you didn't wait too long."

Arthur stared. Bollocks, Alfred brought him tea? What was he, some kind of butler? Arthur blushed profoundly, having absolutely no idea why he was doing so. What game was Alfred playing? What game was either of them playing?

"You expect me to thank you?" Arthur said, scowling at him as he grabbed a cup. Tea was tea, after all. He took a sniff. Earl gray. He even knew his favorite tea. Huh...

"Would it kill you?" Alfred asked.

"I daresay it might." Arthur mused, tasting the tea. It was perfect. Bollocks, tea given to him by servants were never perfect. There was always something wrong. "Where did you get this from anyway?"

"I made it myself." Alfred clarified. He tilted his head. "Why? Is it good?"

Yes. Arthur wouldn't dare say so though. "What are you doing making tea for? That's not your job."

"I just wanted to make my master happy." Alfred shrugged, seemingly indifferent.

The queen narrowed his eyes, but in truth, really could find no good reason to deny him. He turned back to his work. "How did the meeting go? I want details."

"King Francis refuses to come anywhere near our capital," Alfred said. As king, Alfred had places in certain meetings that weren't Arthur's territory, meaning Alfred had to act more like his pawn, to ensure things swung in Arthur's favor. "His court won't even take up attendance for the coronation. Or the wedding that comes later."

"We're on neutral terms, bloody oafs. It's not like Diamonds to miss a fancy party." Arthur said. "That's not quite so important. I wanted to know how close we are to advancing on their borders."

"Sweetheart, that means war," Alfred said, pulling up a chair.

Arthur scrunched his nose at the nickname. Honey. How foul. "I know. What's your point?"

"Not everyone wants to go to war as you do, Artie," Alfred said, propping his feet up on the available space on the table. "Or at least, not until we're ready, so to speak, but as you said, we shouldn't be wasting time."

"Correct. I don't see how we're not ready." Arthur said.

"Me neither," Alfred said, clicking his. tongue.

They were silent. Arthur minded none, starching away as he at long last signed the lists. It was heavily ironic, considering priests and nobles were about to give them "the gods' blessing." How all of Spades believed Alfred was of divine right to rule. It was a laughable thought.

"Do you think the gods are angry with my decision?" Arthur wondered out loud. He didn't know why he cared right then, but there was something about knowing Alfred's opinion that seemed to hold him.

"The gods don't interfere with human choices, they only influence it. They can't do much if they do care." Alfred said nonchalantly, relaxing on the cushion hair.

Arthur glared, before pushing his boots off the table. Bloody child. "They can still influence. You would know that. If they were angry, they may wish to interfere. What I've done is out of line."

"It's their fault then." Alfred shrugged. "They can't do much."

"So, what? I can't be expecting them to pose a threat?"

"I didn't say that."

"What, then?" Arthur said, putting his quill back in it's ink jar. He'd heard Hearts had invented quills that don't need ink, but he didn't much care. He preferred the classics. "Don't idle on information, Alfred."

"Apologies, master," Alfred said almost mockingly. "Angels and stuff, they might still pose a threat."

He'd read quite a bit about those. Servants of the gods, the ones who carry out their work on Earth. "What about them? Their kind usually turns a blind eye to what humans do."

"Not all angels are so obedient," Alfred said. "Some hunt souls just as demons do. Some work with us. Some don't. Some really are holy soldiers. They're not as black and white as common belief puts them."

Arthur snorted. "Brilliant. Anything else you want to keep me in the dark about?"

"I can't predict the world of supernatural, Artie," Alfred said, smirking.

Arthur raises an eyebrow. "Failure." He said sarcastically.

"What, you gonna fire me?" Alfred said playfully, snickering.

"Might just. King Charmless."

"You're so mean," Alfred said, propping his feet back on the table. Arthur scowled again, quickly pushing them back off. "Oh, and by the way, I think you might wanna hear this last bit."

Arthur glared. "Lazy oaf. Tell me."

"Remember dear old Mr. Cameron?"

"How could I forget? What?"

"I tracked him down to his address. I found letters. He's got followers outside the court." Alfred said, now leaning back in his chair instead. His movements irritated Arthur.

"So he's got connections. Does that mean his crowd still poses a threat?" Arthur said, mind drawings together conclusions. This was beginning to be more of a hassle than he imagined. He was rather grateful for Alfred's supernatural abilities, otherwise he wouldn't be so well-tuned to lawbreaking like he was now.

"Possibly; the letters kinda suggest he wasn't acting of his own intent, I think anyway," Alfred said, shrugging. He glanced at Arthur's paperwork. "Green veils, Arite? Honestly, sweetie, you look better in red."

Arthur blushed, swatting away his paperwork. "That has nothing to do with anything of this! Stay on track! Did you just tell me Cameron was acting on someone else's orders?"

Alfred pouted, scooting away, his chair scraping on the wooden floors rather loudly. "Well, yeah. I didn't find much. The place was nearly empty."

Arthur thought. Well, if Cameron were indeed working for an outside force, then they would be keen to not leave any evidence lying around. Figures. Arthur would've done the same. He'd gotten rid of the spellbook he had used to summon Alfred after all. He'd burned it the very next day.

"Were there any names? Any addresses? Anything we can use to track down who he was working with?" Arthur asked, mind already forming a plan.

"Nope. Not really. There were names, but they were code names. Cover names, and stuff like that. Nothing we can follow." Alfred smiled. "But of course, Cameron himself doesn't go on trial until next week, after my coronation and all."

"Of course. I suppose we'll have to confront the source." Arthur concluded nodding. He glanced at the clock. It was getting late. "We'll have to put that in order then. I'm sure we can get that arranged."

Something about this unnerved Arthur. It was faint, but it was there. This seemed odd. He didn't have many clues, but if he didn't know any better, he would say this was more than just some group, and it wasn't one that was new. How else would they be organized? Who was behind this? Was this purely Spadian work, or did they have foreign aid?

Arthur sighed. "I'm retiring to bed if you don't mind. We'll discuss this further in the morning." He announced, getting up. This mystery was the last thing he needed. He had so much on his plate. He really needs to sort out his "Alfred feelings" and focus. He's the Queen of Spades, after all.

"Yeah, okay. You know, you should tell this designer of yours to really consider red." Alfred piped up, holding the papers in questions. Arthur squinted. Bollocks. The design of the wedding. Thank God it was still so far away.

Arthur scowled. "Take it up with Ms. Nina. I'm sure she's more likely to listen to you." He said. He blushed, thinking of himself wearing red and making Alfred- Ugh! No! He inwardly shook the thought off. It was pointless. It had to be.

"I bid you goodnight," Arthur said dismissively, walking away. To what Alfred would do with his night, he didn't care. He knew demons didn't sleep and all. He sometimes did wonder what Alfred did with his nights, but that wasn't for tonight. Certainly not.

"Good night, sweetheart. Don't let the bed bugs bite."

Arthur only snorted, not giving a response.

_______________

Sometimes, Arthur was reminded of an old, black mother bird when he met with Yao, the Spadian Jack.

Like now.

"You look tired." The older man commented. Yao seemed to always have something to say when he approached Arthur or even Alfred, no matter what day or time it was. It was rather troubldsome.

"Is how I look more important than the preparations?" Arthur challenged, taking a moment to survey the grand room. The ballroom was a spectacular sight, and perhaps it wasn't as fancy and detailed as Diamonds, or as lively as Hearts, but it was still something to gawk at.

Only in these grand rooms did other colors such as gold and red mix with the Spades uniform of blue and purple. Windows, some with beautifully painted stained panes, let in as much sunlight as possible, and arts and details added made the place as grand as possible, perfect to support the Spadian brand of majesty.

"No. I was only concerned, is all." Yao said, hands folded amongst his long sleeves. Unlike most Spadian nobles, he wore robes and grew his dark, brown hair long. "You should try to sleep more. No one wants a Queen who is slowly killing themselves."

"Excuse me?" Arthur said, bewildered.

"Sleep is healthy for you. If you do not get the right amount of sleep you will do bad things to your body." Yao lectured.

Arthur scowled. He supposed Yao was right in some regard but...he'd already killed himself off. His soul was no longer his. It was Alfred's now. His promised reward. Although, why on earth would he tell him that?

"Alfred told me no one from Diamonds wants to show," Arthur said. Good riddance anyway. He shuddered to think of that Frog King of theirs asking him to dance.

"Their Royal Deck has instituted it so. They'd rather ignore tradition than give us money to attend." Yao said, arms folded, annoyed at Arthur for changing the subject. "There is suspicion that they might have caught on that we are debating a war with them. That often sours the mood for parties."

"What nerve. Clubs keep storming our borders, but they still come." Arthur said. To be fair, it was much easier to negotiate with the Clubs Royal deck than it was with Diamonds. They had manners. And class, despite being amongst the poorest compared to the other three kingdoms. Diamonds, on the other hand, was corrupt, and their king was an absolute frog.

"I did try my best to cool down the tensions," Yao said, sighing. "It is a little easier these days, what with his majesty Alfred around."

"You mean you actually do enjoy Alfred's company?" Alfred snorted. He smirked down at the much shorter man. "With the way you scold him, you had me completely fooled."

Yao gave the other man a look. "He is a child, in all ways possible except in literal. For a King, he has learned no proper curtsy."

Arthur raised an eyebrow. Since Yao was the next most important person in the kingdom after them, the more positive influence Alfred over Yao, the better. They seemed to mix well, which was good, but then there were instances like what Yao described now. "And? I thought you liked children."

That remark earned him a smile. Yao's raven eyes glinted with amusement. "In Alfred's case, it's not excusable."

Arthur hummed in response, watching fancy tables and chairs being set, the room slowly turning into the scene that would accompany a coronation. Or a wedding. Ugh. The wedding. "So then. Do you really like Alfred or not?"

Yao didn't answer for a second, but then; "He does have his charm. He may not act like It, but he knows very well what he is doing. He bounces well off others, and he is really quite friendly and open to new ideas, even when no one else is."

"Really? I should tell him so. He'll be flattered." Arthur said sarcastically. That'll be the last thing he needed, inflating that damm demon's ego like that.

"I am sure he knows of it," Yao said dismissively. "Ah, the chef master finally arrived. I need to speak to him. I'll see you this evening, Arthur."

Arthur nodded, watching Yao's robes flow behind him as he walked off. His clothing reminded him of Heart's traditional wear. The old man had always said he preferred it so, but Arthur didn't believe he was ever told why.

Besides Mr Cameron and his crowd, it seemed everyone had lapsed back into their faith for the clocks. It was all going smoothly. And it wasn't just lying and trickery that made this plan work; it was Alfred himself. Alfred himself must play the part of King perfectly, down to every detail, and so far, Arthur would say he was doing well, however annoying it was to give him praise.

At first, he thought it was challenging, but he seemed to have underestimated what a demon was capable of. He worked perfectly well as a king, and it intrigued Arthur. It was fascinating, he supposed. He had the charimisa, the intelligence, and the dedication, even when he certainly did not act or look so. It was unnerving. It was....did he call Alfred fascinating?

No. Certainly not. That's insane.

He stood there for a while, simply just watching. He may have been freaking out the servants and workers, what with him just standing there, but he didn't much care.

He folded his hands, looking absentmindedly down at them. He thumbed the large ring on his middle finger, the jewel reminding him of Alfred's eyes in the distance. It sparkled like his, a cold shade of blue.

Ah! What utter nonsense was this? This is revolting! Why was he thinking such things? Did he really care that Alfred's eyes sparkled? Some said his own eyes sparkling, bollocks, who cares? His stomach swooped at him as he thought; oh those icy blue eyes certainly did sparkle, that was for certain. And they were gorgeous in the fire-

They were what?!

"Hiya, sweetie."

Arthur jumped, quite literally, head snapping around to see Alfred, right next to him. "Bloody hell, do not sneak up on me like that!" He yelled, cheeks glowing red in utter embarrassment.

"Heh. Sorry." Alfred said, shrugging as he gave one of his ~~fantastic~~ infamous half grins. "Whatcha doin? Ya just standing there or what?"

"I am doing my job." Arthur snapped. "What are you doing?"

"Doing my job, your royal highness." Alfred bit back, smiling mischievously.

Arthur glared at him. "Arse. What is your job right now then?"

"Basically yours. There's nothing to do until this evening, so you know." Alfred shrugged like this was no big deal. "So is your job to stalk the servants or something?"

"Don't be a twat! I'm observing. Yao has it under control, this is his field more than it is any of ours!" Arthur growled. And here we go again, Alfred always testing his patience. Prat.

"Yeah, Yeah okay." Alfred chuckled, face bright and cheerful. The expression wanted to make Arthur glare and so many more things at once. "So, Queenie, you like royal balls?"

Arthur's face kept at a frown as he looked away, surveying Yao, who seemed to have had his temper flared. "Moderately. Socializing on political terms is not my cup of tea."

"Hm. I do think this is the first time I'll be experiencing this part of an event." Alfred said, as a matter of fact.

This was the first time his demon king was at a ball, Arthur realized. It was only the first month into the contract after all. It was like when Arthur was first crowned as Queen. He was such a bad dancer. In fact, it was humiliating in this position, but he still was. He had either been ordinary peasantry or infamous piracy before royalty. Neither scene provided good opportunities to learn how to dance as nobles do.

"I suppose you're right," Arthur muttered. "It's not as fun as many make it seem. It's just an engagement. Some find it fun, but I don't find myself being one of them."

"Aww, grumpy Arthur doesn't like dancing?" Alfred teased, an annoying grin on his face.

Arthur turned red. "Don't tease me like that! Whether I like dancing or not is not important."

"Geez, Artie, you're bright red," Alfred said, chuckling. "So what, you're a wallflower or these parties or something?"

"Idiot. Of course I dance." Arthur snorted. "I didn't say that I don't."

"Well, I assumed you can," Alfred said. Arthur said nothing back, falling into silent defense.

Alfred smirked, leaning closer. "You can dance, can't you?"

Arthur's face, if possible, turned even more red. "O-Of course I can! I can dance perfectly well!"

Alfred's smirk widened. "Really? Then how about you prove it then?"

Arthur froze. "What?"

Alfred held his hand out. "Dance with me right now. Come on, Artie."

What? What?! Alfred was asking him to dance. Gods. Calm down! It cannot be that big of a deal. He's just Alfred. Your King. Oh, Gods. "I don't see the point," Arthur said, stubbornly standing his ground.

"If you can dance, then you have no reason to refuse," Alfred argued. Arthur glared, hating that he was right. He had reached and taken a jab right as his pride. The bastard!

"Fine! Bloody sod!" He took Arthur's hand, glaring daggers, hating the way his fingers seemed to fit into his gloved hands perfectly. It made everything so much more confusing.

"May I have this dance, my lovely Queen?" Alfred nearly purred, voice like silver and velvet, drawing shivers down his spine in and oh, how dreadfully confusing it was.

"You'll find you shall," Arthur said, reluctantly getting into position. He spotted the servants looking at them, no doubt thinking they were friends, lovers enjoying themselves. Well, that's what they were supposed to think. It meant nothing.

Arthur's body tensed up as Alfred's hand took a hold on his waist, their hands intertwined. Alfred's hands were surprisingly warm. Arthur looked up, those bright, intimidating eyes making him nervous, and he hated it. He was the one who was supposed to be in control. Not his damned demon.

Alfred pulled him forward, leading the traditional dance, and Arthur was forced to follow, scrambling to remember some sort of tune. He could not, already being pulled along in mistake after mistake.

Alfred stopped as Arthur heel stepped on Alfred's foot. He smirked at Arthur. "How graceful."

"Stuff it, twat," Arthur growled, urging them to go on. No, he could do this. He danced plenty. He had been queen for three years after all.

They danced on, Arthur not daring to break away from Alfred's gaze. He was not in tune at all; his feet kept brushing on Alfred's, prodding on his boots. Arthur forced himself to look on, his world an arrangement of blue. Alfred's eyes truly were a sight. It was no wonder everyone found him so charming.

He wondered what those eyes looked like, looking at him with genuine admiration. What his skin felt like against his, those eyes so close. What those lips felt like against his...

Arthur tripped over Alfred's feet, losing his balance and stumbling, crashing right into Alfred. They stopped completely, Arthur's brain reeling. He looked back up at Alfred. He had a gentle, smug-like smirk on his face.

"You really can't dance at all, can you?" Alfred teased, leaning closer.

Arthur growled, pushing the demon off him. "Prat! I can dance! You're just distracting, you oaf!" He yelled, seizing any excuse to defend himself, his cheeks warm and burning bright red. He was utterly humiliated!

"Right, and I'm a stupid maid, Artie," Alfred responded. His smirk grew. "It never occurred to me that the great Queen of Spades steps on people's toes when dancing."

"Stop teasing me, you bastard! I said my dancing was completely fine!" Arthur shot back.

"For a thirteen-year-old boy, maybe," Alfred said, laughing. "But for you? It's hilarious."

"Do not make me order you to stop!" Arthur threatened, temper flaring. Oh! He had just about enough of this stupid demon, being all high and mighty! Who was the one in charge here?!

"Gosh, you're as bright as cherry, Artie!" Alfred laughed, ignoring the other's threat. "It's cute."

Oh, Gods, Alfred had called him cute again. Bollocks! "Are we done? Or do I need to blow out your vocal cords first?"

"Did you ever even hire an instructor or something?" Alfred asked

"I don't see the point in it," Arthur answered. "Why? Does it really matter?"

"It will this time in two days when everyone will be watching us," Alfred said, shrugging.

"So, what? We'll be fine. I've always danced at these events before."

"How often?"

"That's not important."

"I think it is."

"Why do you show such care? It doesn't matter! What would you even intend to do about it anyway?"

"Well, since you do seem so reluctant to hire someone to help you, I can just help you."

What....? What was he playing at?! "Excuse me?"Arthur said. Please don't tell him this was going where he thought it was.

"You can practice with me, sweetheart," Alfred stated, smiling at Arthur's angered confusion. "I can be your instructor."

"That's insane!" Arthur said at once. "I refuse! I will not be taking dance lessons from anyone, especially you." He thought of Alfred of all people helping him learn how to dance and it sickened him, filled him with dread, made him feel those tingles that scared him so.

"Why not? You afraid I'm gonna hurt cha?"  
Alfred teased.

"Absolutely not! Don't be ridiculous!" Arthur yelled.

"Then I'm afraid I don't understand why you keep refusing." Alfred countered, snickering. "You don't wanna be tripping over my feet like that while everyone watches, do you?"

Arthur opened his mouth for another retort when he actually thought about what Alfred was saying. It was humiliating for Alfred to see him stumble, and perhaps a few servants, sure, but in front of hundreds of people?

He'll never live that down.

"Fine!" He yelled, looking away. He could not bear to face Alfred's next handsome horrid grin. "You can teach me how to dance! Do you even know if you make a good teacher?!"

Alfred only laughed. "I can be whatever my master wishes."

Arthur scowled over at him. "We're in public, you idiot."

"Oh whatever, they can't hear us. They just think we're arguing like an old married couple." Alfred said, waving his hand dismissively. "We can have you dancing decently by the time the coronation gets here."

"Don't make promises you can't keep." Arthur chastised, already regretting his decision immensely.

"For you, my darling little master, I could promise the world and keep it."

_________________


	2. Chapter 2

_________________________

"Let's make quick work of this, Alfred," Arthur said as they walked down the dark halls of the palace's dungeons. "Your coronation is in less than two days. We have plenty to do and don't need to waste time here."

"I know, I know. Don't get your panties in a twist." Alfred dismissed, waving his hand. "Mr Cameron's not gonna be an easy talker. He's already tried to kill himself twice, according to the guards."

"That means he's hiding something, and it's very valuable. We need to know." Arthur implored. His heels clacked on the dark floors, echoing along the halls. The dungeons, or as it was more commonly called, Elizabethan Tower, was damp and dark, with little maintenance. There was none required, considering only prisoners resided here. It was rumored that many go mad in these walls. 

Prisoners of more treacherous crimes, such as treason to the throne, were kept deeper within the tower's walls, like Mr. Cameron and wife. Everyone else who had been involved with the attempted murder of the Spades monarchy had been killed already. Well, according to new information, everyone known to have been involved anyway. 

"Got any plan in particular for how you wanna get Stevie to talk?" Alfred spoke up, hands in jacket pockets.

Stevie? Honestly. He just gave a nickname to a criminal. "Utmost priority is to get him to answer all our questions. I don't care what condition he's left in afterward, though, you may want to make sure we don't end up postponing his trial in any way." 

"Got it. So I'm guessing you'll be doing the questioning then?"

"Yes, hypothetically. I give the direction, and you follow. Understood, Alfred?" Arthur looked Alfred in the eye. 

"Yep. Sounds good."

They had reached the end of the hall, where two guards had been stationed, standing idly about around the final call in the hall. They immediately stood at attention when they spotted the Queen and King approaching. 

"Your majesties." They said in near unison, bowing their heads. 

"Hey. Good afternoon." Alfred said, not with any of the same grace he had been greeted with. "How's Mr. Cameron doing in there?"

"We've restrained him to a table. He's bound. You can question him at your leisure, sir." The guard on the right answered, voice like gravel and full of respect.

Ha. Leisure. "He didn't hurt himself, did he? We've heard he's tried to do himself in at least twice." Arthur said.His mind was already on what Cameron may be so desperate to hide. If he'd been working on his own, then what would that bastard have to hide? His crime had already been accounted for. 

"He's fine. A little worse for wear, but it's not like he's in no condition to answer your questions." The second guard said. "You can enter whenever you're ready, your grace." 

"I believe we are," Arthur said, looking at Alfred for confirmation, although he didn't need it. Alfred nodded, and the guards bowed their heads again, before walking over to unlock the heavy cell door. 

Arthur was no stranger to his kind of act. As a Queen, it wasn't his job, but as a pirate captain, when he was younger, he was always the one calling the shots, taking down whoever posed a threat to his growing empire of the seas. To put it short, Arthur expected no difficulty, and besides; now he had Alfred at his side. He daresay this might be amusing. 

The cell itself turned out to be depressing. It was dark, and would otherwise be empty, if not for the integration planned today. A little table sat in the middle, chairs pulled up around it. There sat Mr. Cameron, stiff and arms folded, sitting with the dignity of a fallen man clinging to his pride. A lantern sat in the middle of the table, giving off an almost gloomy look to the room. 

"The Queen and King themselves, huh? I'm honored." Cameron sneered at them. 

"He seems to have quite the mouth." Alfred murmured, smirking. Arthur sighed. Amusing. Hm. 

"If he irritates you, you can leave," Arthur muttered back, walking forward, taking the lead. 

Alfred snickered, following Arthur's lead. The room was silent for a few moments. Arthur's eyes observed Stephen Cameron. He did indeed look a little worse for wear, but he still seemed to be in the same condition he was before putting a target on his head.

"Normally, we wouldn't bother ourselves with interrogating you, but this is a special occasion. You were right, you should be honored. " Arthur said, taking a seat in one of the old chairs. Alfred did the same, seemingly much more laid back than the other. 

"What do you want?" Cameron demanded, his beady little eyes narrowing. 

"We want to know who you were corresponding with before you made an attempt on our lives," Arthur stated. It was a straightforward question that when brought under the right conditions, would bring in whether or not Cameron had someone to answer to. 

"Excuse me?" Cameron spat, acting up in a mix of bewilderment and outrage. 

"We know you were in correspondence with people in secret. Why?" Arthur repeated.

"I can't write a bloody letter?" Cameron only said in vain. 

His only reward was a chuckle from Alfred. Arthur ignored him. "Of course you can. But then why would you be using secret names and hiding your letters away?"

Cameron's steel glare sharpened. "How on earth did you find those?"

"That's a secret." Alfred teased, leaning in his chair as they watched Cameron blow. 

"You....." Cameron growled. "You nosy little bastards!"

Arthur raised an eyebrow. "You relieve yourself of any privacy the moment you commit treason. Now then, tell us who you've been writing to and why."

"My lips remain sealed," Cameron said immediately, folding his restrained arms.

Of course. Arthur had been expecting this. He sighed. "I can only assume that's your final answer."

"I stand by what I said days ago. Spades is doomed in your hands." He said, "I will not be giving anything away."

Arthur felt a spark of anger. Spades was not doomed in his hands. He will make sure of it. "I anticipated this."

"Of course you did, sweetie." Alfred murmured.

Arthur scowled at him. "What? Got any ideas?" He said sarcastically. Of course they both did, but Alfred was rather annoying to him right now. Actually, all the time. 

Alfred only smirked annoyingly wider.  
"Calm down, sweetheart." He said, turning forward to Mr. Cameron. "We may need to remind you that your wife is held for treason as well."

"And?" Cameron sneered.

"Wouldn't want anything bad to happen to her? Would you?" Alfred questioned ever so casually. "What was her name again? Addiala? Addison?" 

"Adeline." Cameron corrected coldly. "Are you threatening to use my wife as leverage? Isn't that below you Spadians?"

"You're quite the one to talk," Arthur informed him. "You are, or were as far as I'm concerned, socially elite. You should know well by now that we'd be perfectly willing to let your lover be involved like this."

"Bastards," Cameron growled in response.

"You're so kind," Alfred said in return. "So? Is poor Adeline going to be involved today or not?"

Cameron was silent, and Arthur hoped in some small burst of vanity that Alfred had struck victory, but just as he feared, the man only shook his head. "She is as obligated as me to remain silent."

Bollocks. "Obligated? By what? Pride?" He said, starting to get more than just a little frustrated. What could he say? Cameron was an arse.

"I am convinced I am doing what is best in the end," Cameron said, head held high. "What more could you do to me? They will already execute me for making an attempt on the lives of you both. I'm not going to die whilst dooming what I've worked for and Spades."

"Your belief is false," Arthur said in dismissal.

"You challenge two important kingdoms to war. A war you will not survive." Cameron said, confidence high.

Arthur raised an eyebrow. What was with that confidence? Surely there was something behind it. There had to be. "Oh? And what makes you so confident?" 

Cameron bit back his tongue, falling into yet another glare. "That is something I will not share. And Adeline will not help you, whether you have her best intentions in mind or not."

Damm... Arthur lapsed back into thought, staring hard. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Alfred watching them both. It was safe to say the both of them knew this path in the endeavor will not work. 

"What approach would you like to try next?" Alfred whispered. God, even his whispers were so bloody perfect. Bloody hell, that wasn't important! 

"I don't think this man will confess peacefully. By the looks of it, he's ready to take the secrets he has to the grave." Arthur stated carefully, not knowing or really caring if Cameron heard. What would he do about it?

"Yeah, You're right." Alfred agreed quietly. "Still though, any man can snap with enough pressure."

"And I'm not leaving today until he does."

"The Spadian Queen, through and through," Alfred commented, smiling a little. "I could question him if you like."

Arthur stared, considering this. Of course, Alfred would be efficient. He was capable of everything and anything, as long as he ordered it so. And well, this was indeed their plan."What is your plan?"

"I'll get him to talk in any way possible." Alfred simply said. 

"Is that even a plan?" Arthur deadpanned, annoyed. Now was not the time for any of Alfred's games. 

"It is," Alfred said, nodding. "As long as you order me to, I promise I'll get him to talk." 

Arthur stared a minute longer, eyes captured in the ice that was the demon's orbs. For that minute, it was just Alfred and him. He promised. Why did he promise so...... Could he say passionately? But why? No. This was just his meal. Of course, he cared. He wants your soul. That's all.

And yet that made him feel so disappointed. It was crushing. It was confusing. Why would he care? Was he.....

No. He tore himself away from Alfred's gaze. "If you promise it," Arthur muttered, head and heart racing. What the hell? That was bullshit! That was unprofessional! 

"I do," Alfred said simply, and it made Arthur's stomach tie painful little knots that felt so wonderful. 

"What the hell are you going on about?" Cameron finally spoke. Suddenly the trance was broken. Arthur glared at the man, struck by sudden anger and disappointment. 

"None of your concern," Arthur said. He folded his hands on the table, nodding at Alfred.

Alfred stood, smirk into place. He seemed to always know when Arthur would give him an order, and he always seemed to smile, as if serving Arthur was something he enjoyed.....and it only tore up Arthur's world even more.

"Alfred, this is an order," Arthur said, voice clear. He felt the pentagram on his chest begin to glow, but it was well out of sight. "Get the information off this man in any way possible."

"Yes, my master," Alfred said almost passionately, pridefully as he stood up.

Cameron looked angrily bewildered. "What the bloody hell?"

Alfred's smirk only grew. 

______________

After another intense hour, Arthur is outside the cell, balling his fists up in mad frustration. 

He has enough decency to wait until Alfred calmly closed the door. And then his fist came down upon the wall as he let out his frustration.

"Oh, Artie, calm down," Alfred said, letting out a laugh of amusement and surprise. It's really irritating for his already blown temper.

"Bloody hell, we've gone nowhere, you bloody idiot!" Arthur yelled, voice high and carrying in the long, dark halls. "We're wasting time and we've gotten nothing out of the bastard!" 

"Artie, yelling will not make anything better," Alfred said, walking close. His warm, large hand is on Arthur's shoulder. "Calm down, everything 's gonna be fine."

"Fuck you." Arthur only said, brushing Alfred's hand off his shoulder as quickly as possible. It has the same effect as an anvil falling off his shoulder, in all ways possible. "We are still wasting time."

"We have all day, sweetheart." Alfred reminded him.

"Yes, and the more hours we take, the more time our enemies could have!" Arthur hissed. 

"Arthur, please, everything will be fine," Alfred says calmly. Arthur takes a step back, intimidated by how close the demon is. 

"Don't tell me that," Arthur said. 

"But it's true. And besides, we've got groundwork."

"What, praytell?"

"It's obvious he's got more than his own intentions on mind," Alfred said shrugging.

Arthur begrudgingly folded his arms. "That's not proof. We cannot act without any genuine proof!"

"No, but it's a start," Alfred said. "Even if it's little, it's better than nothing."

"I'd like to clear this up today. If Cameron has more baggage, then it threatens Spades. It threatens my kingdom-"

"And you refuse to have it go unchecked like this, Queenie." Alfred interrupted, causing Arthur to growl at him louder. "I get it. It's my responsibility too, sweetie."

Arthur snorted, turning away. He hated it when Alfred was right. "So?" He bit out.

"You ordered me to get Cameron to talk, and I will," Alfred said. A gentle grace made its way on Alfred's perfect face. "I promised."

"I'm not eight years old," Arthur said stiffly.

"I still promised, and an order is an order," Alfred responded.

Arthur kept his scowl fixed, hating how childishly serious Alfred was about promises. He might as well cross pinkie fingers with the idIot. He smiled dryly. "You're an idiot."

"You tell me so everyday."

"Order or not, we need to consider new options. We've tried brutality, prying, probing, and all the like." His fingers dug into his jacket as he kept his hot temper down. 

"I did try to mind your previous preferences and keep him in good enough condition for his trial," Alfred stated, hands in pockets as leaned against the wall lazily. His cold blue eyes nearly glowed in the sparsely lit halls. It illuminated the area in a way, whether visible or not, and well, Arthur couldn't believe it and didn't want to, it….illuminated him….almost.

That was the most idiotic thing he had ever thought in his life. He was just in need of rest. Moving on. 

"We haven't tried scaring him," Arthur said, stating his thoughts out loud as he searched for ideas. "We could deceive him some way or-" He noticed Alfred wasn't responding normally. 

He turned back to the other. "Oi! Pay attention, you dolt!" 

Alfred twitched. His face was serious. "I hear something."

"Pardon?" Arthur said, confused. 

Alfred is silent a moment longer, and then he moves in the blink of an eye. He grabbed Arthur by the waist and yanked him away. "Get down, Arthur!"

Before Arthur could speak, the room blasted open.

The next thing he remembered was being thrown forward, a large blast nearly blowing out his ears. He remembers Alfred's strong grasp, himself instinctively recoiling from the direction or danger.

Arthur coughed, attempting to get up immediately. He felt Alfred's arms on him as he turned wildly around. His heart dropped in dread at the sight.

The walls that had once been there were gone. Only debris and dust was left. Arthur's eyes watered from it as he gripped Alfred's shoulder, ears ringing loudly. "Fucking hell! What's happening?!"

Alfred's grip stops Arthur from moving further, trapping him in his protection. They sat there for a second, in each other's embrace, before Alfred got up, pulling him to his feet. "They're gone."

"What?!" Arthur said, at a loss and anger quickly building at an alarming rate as he surveyed the now destroyed cell. In less than a minute, It was all gone. "Who's gone?!"

"Cameron. Looks like he does have outside help then." Alfred said, hands still on Arthur's body protectively. 

Arthur slapped away his hands, walking closer indignantly. Hot boiling rage mounts as the dust cleared, showing a clearly now empty room. What the bloody hell?! He just up and disappeared! Fucking hell!!

"The fucking bastard!" Arthur yells. "He's gone!"

"So it seems," Alfred said, sighing. He smiled, hand back on Arthur's right shoulder, this time gentle and calming. "If there's any proof he's not at all who's in charge, that may be it."

"He's still just gone!" Arthur yelled, he sighed loudly, heated as he held his head in his hands, swearing he could feel the heat of his own negative feelings. "We're in the very heart of the capital! There are guards everywhere! How in bloody Gods' name did he do that?!"

"I don't know," Alfred said, sighing. His hand tightens around Arthur's shoulder. It's soothing. Reassuring, even though he desperately didn't want to be. He wanted to sink back into his demon's arms so badly. But no. Why? Why should he? Not now. Not ever. 

"This is highly concerning," Arthur said, voice quieter. "Whatever this is, it's not good." He squeezed his forehead, rubbing it as a headache piled itself on top of all his troubles and emotions. Just what he needed.

Alfred said nothing for a few seconds, silent agreement wrapping them up as they just stared at the dilapidated walls. 

"You have a headache, don't you?" Alfred said suddenly. 

Arthur raised an eyebrow. "What?"

A hand is on Arthur's forehead before he could say another word. "Oi!" 

"Your head is warm," Alfred said simply. "Let's just get out of here, okay? We can worry about this later. Come on. You would do good with some rest."

Arthur growled, resisting as Alfred pulled at his wrist.

"There's nothing else you can do," Alfred said, tugging harder. "Come on. Please."

Arthur sighed, nodding. "You're right." He pushed away Alfred's hands, taking unwanted note at how reluctantly he did so. He smooths down his coat, taking the lead. What a story they had to tell the guards. One thing was for sure. 

Someone was out for blood.

_________

It was late at night now.

With the coronation now in less than two days, Arthur was quite backed up with work and the like, but today's share was finished, the papers involved stacked up neatly on his desk. He's not working. 

He's awaiting Alfred's return.

He sits on a soft, plush couch, fireplace crackling softly as he lounges in the cushions, book in hand. He hadn't much time lately to read for leisure, and since he this time to himself, no reason to go to bed until Alfred came back, he was milking it up with pleasure. 

He had sent Alfred out with simple orders; find any clues he can about this alleged rebellion they had discovered. Or at least, rebellion was the first term that came up in his head. Organization could be another one. Even so, that did little to explain what it was, who they were, and what they were after. 

Arthur was finally given a chance to reread Shakespeare. Reading the old things was a liked hobby of his. When he first became a pirate, a copy of his works was one of the very first things he was able to obtain. That's not to say he stole the copy himself, but he could've of never bought such a book before his years of crime. Lets just put it at that.

Unfortunately, he was currently in the chore part of it: reading Romeo and Juliet. What a night. He didn't hate the story. It was just....an experience. Let's just put it at that. But even still, the whole story was just lost on him. It had its Shakseperan charm, and Arthur never dared skip it.

Arthur felt somewhat different about it now for some reason now though. He couldn't quite figure out why though.

He hears footsteps. He sighs, shutting his book. Alfred was back. He turned his head, watching the door to the balcony fall open, and in walked Alfred, eyes radiant in the night air. He had scaled the palace walls like it was a simple every day task. 

He smiled, like always. "Hi, Artie. You're up late."

"I couldn't just go to sleep now could I?" Arthur asked dryly. 

Alfred flopped down on the couch rather dramatically. "Yeah, you could. Wasn't like I'm stopping ya."

Arthur's frown dipped. "Git. Stop being a smartass. Tell me what you found."

"Well, did a circle around on Cameron's house, but it was a waste of time." Alfred began, staring lazily up at the ceiling. 

"Go on," Arthur said, attempting patience. He had expected the house wouldn't provide anything, but better safe than sorry. 

"I checked what's left of his cell." Alfred continued. He waved his hand in the air. "Nothing."

Arthur's frown dipped deeper. He sighed, propping his chin on his hand on the armrest. "Did you find anything?"

Alfred sighed and got up, and it only irritated Arthur some more, because demons don't get tired like that, and Alfred was being so bloody stupid. He turned to look at Arthur. "I talked to the guards to ask them what they found."

Arthur waited a second before asking; "And?" 

Alfred dug into his coat pocket. He drew out a white feather. "Found this."

Arthur stares, dropping his book on the table and scooting closer to get a better look. "A feather? So?"

"Just look at Artie. Come on, youre smart." Alfred encouraged, holding it closer so it was in the firelight better. Arthur peered at it. Now that he did look at it...it was disturbingly white. Even to it's tips and it's base, it was just white. Pure white. 

"A bird?" Arthur said, though he felt that wasn't quite it. He'd studied birds before, and no creature he knew of bore feathers that white.

"Nope," Alfred said, popping the p. He lets Arthur hold it. Arthur takes it gingerly in his hands. The light caused little colors to reflect on it, driving home just how perfect it was. It drew radiance, purity, and elegance, and it still was a just a feather, only about a half a foot or so long. How odd.

"Then...what is it? It must be significant, otherwise, you'd be wasting our time." Arthur said.

"Yeah, you're right. The guards didn't think it was really all that important either. We have white peacocks and such in the gardens, so you know. They simply assumed." Alfred smirked. "Idiots."

"Whatever. Just tell me." Arthur said irritably.

"That's an angel feather."

Arthur folded his brow. "A what?"

"This is a feather from the wings of an angel." Alfred elaborated. 

"An angel?" Arthur repeated. He turned the feather around in his fingers again. "I would say it fits the description. It doesn't look natural."

"Yeah. The guards didn't see it. They only had it for clue purposes and all that."

Arthur looked up, eyebrows raised. "You mean you stole it?"

"Yep."

"Alfred!"

"It's not that important!" Alfred said, chuckling. "Well, it kinda is, but you know. They'll forget."

"It's a clue!" Arthur scolded. "You git!"

"Okay, Okay, I'll return it, happy?" Alfred said, hands in up in mocking defense. Arthur hummed, handing the feather to Alfred and folding his arms in annoyance. What a child. So annoying. So endearing.

......endearing....?

"So an angel's feather was left behind at the scene of the crime then." Arthur began at once, ignoring the word like it was a mine in a field. "What do you suppose that means?"

"I'm not too sure. What it could mean is either Cameron died and there was an angel, highly unlikely by the way, or an angel broke him out."

Arthur nodded, reaching much of the same question. The former didn't suit Cameron at all. The other could fit. Although it raised many flags. "An angel aided in Cameron's escape? I've never heard of such a thing."

"It is really rare." Alfred agreed, shrugging as he draped an arm over the couch. "Most angels only do the work of the Gods, and that's it."

"So this is a rebel then? Just when I thought we had enough of those." Arthur grumbled. 

"I doubt this angel was doing anything the Gods told them to, yeah," Alfred said. "Perhaps Cameron was just a pawn then?"

"Even so, that doesn't explain the angel. If they want us dead, that means they're on someone else's side." Arthur said. "What do you think the chances are of a Spadian rebel group?" 

"Low. You're one of the first people I've met in a few centuries that so willingly went against the Gods." Alfred explained. "It's seen as a betrayal to your divine country."

"I know that." Arthur snapped. "Cameron is an exception. How many exceptions do you think there could be right now?"

"It might not just be Spadians who are out for your blood," Alfred said reasonably. "Diamonds is your known enemy since the dark ages, and well, Clubs is at your borders right now too."

"Clubs may be on Diamonds' side, but that's not to say they want our blood too. Past history has explained the opposite on more than one occasion. Diamonds, however, I cannot say." Arthur said, eyes furrowed hard on thought as he stared on at the feather. 

"Maybe they wanna stop a war before you start it?" Alfred suggested.

"They would be perfectly willing to fight a war with us, on the contrary." Arthur dismissed. "They've got plenty of money, resources, and people willing to die for their cause."

"It's still a possibility, sweetie." 

"And I don't think it's very likely. That still doesn't answer the rebels who are Spadians." 

"The angel feather helps with that."

"Really?" 

"Come on, Artie. I know you know this stuff." Alfred smirked. "You're clever."

Arthur scoffed. "Don't be a little sap."

"And hot," Alfred added, chuckling.

Arthur's cheeks turned red in the glow of the crackling firelight. "Shut up. Focus on our problems."

"Right, right. Well, if you remember, Angels are quite good at influencing people." Alfred said.

Arthur nodded, recalling this fact. "Yes, I do know that. It's how they make carrying out their work easier." He paused, tilting his head. "You think his angel persuaded people to join a cause against Spades? Against what's been taught?"

"It's likely." Alfred shrugged. "For now, only time will tell."

He was right, Arthur figured. After all, Cameron had escaped, and while his wife was still in custody and awaiting a trial of her own, there was still a strong possibility that she too will not confide anything. Their best chance right then was to just strengthen their guard and wait the enemy out. 

"Make sure you give the clue back to the guards. It's important. They may get ideas." Arthur said, leaning back into the cushions. All of this trouble, so close to such a big event as the coronation of a King. It was so tiresome. Especially since his king wasn't a real king, and never will be. He may sign the papers on the alter, let his Queen crown him, and then dance away with him, but Alfred was never going to be a true king. And Arthur didn't care.

He sighed, reaching for his book again as he gave a glance to a clock sitting on the fireplace mantle. It wouldn't hurt to finish the story he was on before retiring for the night. He caught Alfred's gaze while he opened his book. "What do you want?" He asked irritably, annoyed by the demon's staring.

His eyes looked at the page. "Shakespeare, huh? How cute."

Arthur growled, scooting away as his cheeks gree red once again. "Git. Can't I read in peace?"

Alfred smiles. "You can. Not trying to disturb you or anything." His eyes dart to the pages. "Romeo and Juliet? Even cuter."

Arthur snapped his book shut. "Go do what I told you. Don't make me order you." He said, glaring hard.

"Take a compliment, Queen grouch," Alfred said as he got up, sticking his tone out childishly. "Bye, Artie. Good night."

Arthur glared at him every step of the way to the balcony doors, not letting it go until he saw the door close. He waited, listening closely as Alfred's footsteps grew quieter, and then disappeared as the demon assumably jumped off into the night

And then it was just him and the firelight.

He stared down at the book. Stupid demon. He despised Romeo and Juliet. Romeo was an idiot and Juliet was much too easily led on, and everything else was just as dumb. It wasn't a romance, it was a tragedy, and reading it was a chore for Arthur, not a joy. 

And the forbidden love. He doesn't think it's horrible, and really, it's not what the story is about. It's a masterpiece really, but he just couldn't connect. Really...

Wait.....

No. How stupid. Now he should just go to bed. He cant be thinking such ridiculous things. Love and Alfred can't be in the same sentence. That was not why Alfred made him feel such confusing things. That was something else. There's no way. It could not be.

But, just the way his stomach did it's thing when he simply saw Alfred, the way it made his mood go up when he looked up into those blue eyes. It was generally the clues of love. He couldn't help but have his heart race every time Alfred called him a pet name...

No! No! Alfred was handsome! Of course! Everyone knew that!! Why should he care?! He wasn't foolish enough to fall in love with a demon! He was no fool! He cannot have fallen in love. How stupid! How foolish! How pointless!

His heart hammered madly as he stood up quickly, forgetting the book and striding to get ready for bed. He'll sleep it off. He was not in love. No fucking way. It was not possible, and he will not allow it. He can't and won't fall in love with Alfred, that bastard, that annoying, cunning demon. He just cannot.

Love with Alfred was stupid. Pointless. Tragic. It will doom Arthur. He didn't want to fall in love with Alfred. Sweet, endearing, annoying, gorgeous Alfred. The demon.

It sounded terrifying. So, so, so terrifying.

_______________________________


	3. Chapter 3

Arthur felt like a fool.

He wasn't supposed to see Alfred until the coronation, which began at noon, sharp, today. Instead, he would reinforce Spade's famous hospitality and welcome guests. He didn't think he could fare much from seeing Alfred right now anyway. It was pathetic. 

Why the fuck would he fall in love with a demon? It was foolish, and yet, it seemed so possible; Arthur only needed to think about it in order to realize that. It was the only thing that matched Arthur's recent behaviours, and it was terrifying. It was pathetic. 

He didn't want this. He was supposed to be better than this, and yet, he had caught himself. And at the same time, why Alfred? It sounded absurd. Alfred was a demon, brought here by nothing else than Arthur's promises. He was here for his soul. Nothing else. What a waste of time that would be for Arthur. Not only that, but what a waste for Arthur. He knew he couldn't face that.

He couldn't do that. He had a kingdom that needed him. He was Queen of Spades first, no matter what. Whatever else will always come second. Spades needed him, and to put unrequited love first? What a shameful act. He mustn't be in love. But it was so possible. So very possible. As far as he was concerned, he didn't want anything his head spawned.

He didn't know what to do except hope it was not true. It will go away. It has to. It has to.

He sighed tiredly as he adjusted the small tophat on his head. An hour in and his hand was already getting sore from handshakes and curtseys. Social engagements really drained his energy. It was a required practice, but he was far too used to his days before royalty, when no one really wished to bother him at all. 

He glanced at the large doorways and back down to his hands, fiddling with his gloves idly as he waited for more guests to arrive. The coronation was a private affair; only high class and nobility were truly allowed to come. Normal citizens in the city caught glimpses of their new rulers when they would be announced to the crowds tomorrow morning.

And the wedding, on the other hand, was to happen in the spring. It was a tradition of Spades. Thank God. Arthur was dreading the wedding now. Having to pretend he cherished Alfred so was already straining his sanity, and now he has to force himself to consider whether or not he was actually in love with the damned fool. 

He thumbed the expensive rings on his fingers gently, lasping in deep thought in his wait. He imagined what Alfred might look like right now, dressed in deep hues of rich blue and gold, and the crown he, his Queen, will place on his head. He'll look powerful. He'll look like a King, and Arthur supposed that was what he wanted, but even so…. He was supposed to smile at Alfred, act happy with him, dance with him…..he imagined a world of cold blue looking down on him, gentle smile, gentle hands, nothing but them and the music …..

To his thoughts, it sounded so lovely. To himself, it sounded like downright torture.

"Excuse…..?" Arthur's thoughts were interrupted. 

Arthur bounces back rather embarrassingly. "Ah, sorry I was just-" he began, before he looked up at his greeter.

"Your Majesty." The King of Clubs greeted. Arthur swallowed hard as he was met with those cold, violet eyes. Ah. Given that Clubs wasn't exactly on the best terms with Spades, Arthur hadn't conversed really at all with any of their rulers, which inculded their King. 

And it was awkward every time. 

"It's a pleasure, King Ivan." Arthur said, gesturing forward to shake his hand. He quickly thinks up any idle talk seemed necessary for this kind of company. "I'm glad you could make it." He pulls his best fake smile. 

"Thank you. It is nice to see you too." Ivan responded, accent heavy. Out of any foreigner he'd met, Ivan had always been the one who'd had the most trouble learning Spadian languages. It made things even, well, more awkward. "You look really pretty."

Arthur blushed profoundly, choosing to ignore the comment on all grounds. Of course he looked pretty. He was the Queen. "Thanks. Well do enjoy yourself, I'm sure you'll be directed to the seats selected." He paused, feeling self conscious under Ivan's never ending gaze. Gods, he was feeling more to him like a demon than an actual one did. "Im sorry, it seems her highness Elizaveta and Roderich couldn't come."

"They both had more pressing matters at home." Ivan said, and he actually smiled. He didn't know whether or not that was worse. "Perhaps it is for the better. You do not exactly appreciate Roderich, do you?"

"Is this some remark about Clubian military divisions at our doorstep?" Arthur asked, growing impatient. Ivan was wearing his polite welcome thin already. "I apologize, but no decision in Clubs is made with a King's final say. Nothing of this has to do with your Jack."

Ivan stared off for a moment, and then he tilted his head. "I'm sorry. That was a joke."

Arthur was taken aback. He suddenly felt somewhat bad. Well, almost. After all, this was rather serious. It was only a matter of time before boundaries were overstepped, whether metaphorically or literally. The Spadian council may have been keen to avoid a war, but Arthur only felt it was really inevitable. 

Arthur opened his mouth before he spotted more Hearts nobles entering. "I have more guests. I apologise, your Majesty, but I can't spoil our famed hospitality for anyone. I hope you enjoy yourself." He was sure Yao would be vastly outraged at such a little charade, but for now, Arthur didn't care.

"I hope you do as well." Ivan mummered, clearly out of place at the turn of events. Arthur ignored him, quickly stocking off. 

He really just didn't know what to conclude from Clubs. Diamonds clearly hated them, no question, but Clubs? Tensions were high, certainly high enough that war could be innminte at any time, but it just seemed to never happen. And to add to it, none of the highest elite of the northern kingdom seemed to even act like such tensions existed. They took all invitations to social engagements and meetings, and still happily commuted in business with no sanctions in sight.

It was confusing. Arthur had remembered when he had first been asked to attend to the problem, during his first year as Queen. Back then, Clubs had only just then become a pressing issue again. Arthur had suggested ignoring peaceful matters, all of which hadn't truly worked in the past few decades, and went for a more forceful approach, but to no avail. Nobody had a real thirst for war without a King to lead them into battle. Hence, he had ended up summoning Alfred.

Alfred. 

Without warning, he began to wonder yet again what his embrace felt like. His loving embrace.

Ugh! No! Stop it! Stop it! Stop! Stop! At this rate, he'll startle guests! These thoughts do not exist. They cannot. They will not. He can't. He doesn't want to. Oh God's, why were they even there?

What had he done to himself?

_______________________

As he had imagined, Alfred looked and radiated power, coming up the aisle. He nearly sparkled as the rays of colorful light from painted panels of glass reflected upon him. He could better his entire empire that someone in the crowd thought of Alfred as some divine being from Heaven. An angel perhaps.

If only Arthur had been lucky enough to fall for an angel. 

He had watched as Alfred stepped up upon the aisle, took his vows, and kneeled down at Arthur's side, ready for the crown of Spades to be placed on his head. He was playing the part of a king chosen by divine right perfectly. Arthur nearly felt overwhelmed. Here at his feet, was his pawn. His knight. His king. 

He nearly felt like he was igniting the contract between them all over again. He swore he felt a buzz when he placed that crown on his head. Swore he felt some sort of shift in their connection, their contract. Alfred lifted his head to stare up at him. It looked almost as if he knew the connection was there. That cruel bastard. 

He stared into those knowing blue eyes as they rose, Alfred standing to his full height to face the crowd, his kingdom. Arthur did the same, though he did not smile like Alfred did. He couldn't bring himself to. He wondered if the gods up there were laughing at him. Was this their joke upon him for daring to defy their will? He couldn't help but wonder.

The more time he spent in Alfred presence, holding his hand and facing the crowd, the more he simply saw the stupid demon smile, and he didn't understand. He was lost, and he hated it. Why did he do this to himself? He had thought he was better than this and even still, he had managed to doom himself like this. 

He hated it.

He wasn't stupid. The more he thought about this, the more he tried to deny it, the worse it became. It seemed Arthur couldn't run from this one. It was true. He had fallen. For Alfred. 

And he had to do nothing about it.

Yes, that was it. Alfred may now own his heart, but he can't know. He can't. 

So, he forced himself to continue on with the celebrations, he forced himself to smile and take his hand, to lead him in a dance just like they had practiced. It was all he could do. He couldn't let Alfred know. It would be the end of him. Humiliation. He'll lose every shred of pride he held. And Alfred would surely laugh, would surely find it so funny. Hilarious. Arthur had fallen in love with a demon. What an utter show of just how much Alfred truly was in control. And he wouldn't even know. 

Arthur Kirkland. Queen of Spades. In love with a demon. 

He tried his best to be normal, put on a good act, be the Queen as Alfred led the two of them in a dance. Considering he was already so inexperienced in dancing, it was a miracle he didn't trip over Alfred's feet. He hated how nice Alfred's grip on his waist felt, on his hand. How his icy blue eyes never left him. How beautiful they were. And now Arthur knew just how much he himself thought so. 

"You've been pretty quiet." Alfred murmured. Arthur slowly rose his head to look up at him. He looked so different with that crown on his head. He looked regal. Gorgeous. Like a king. His king. 

"We're supposed to be dancing." Arthur whispered, annoyed. "Shut it."

Alfred gave a quiet, discreet chuckle instead. "You look pretty by the way. Have I ever told you purple suits you?"

Arthur glared at him. Was he flirting just to be cruel, or did he care that much about the act? "You can stop pretending, no one can hear us." Arthur muttered, looking away. That's all Alfred was doing after all. Pretending. 

"I never have been." Alfred said. "I really do think you're gorgeous." 

Arthur ignored him, looking away. What a liar.

"That King of Clubs guy?" Alfred spoke up again. Arthur bit his tongue.

"Ivan. King Ivan. Don't be so disrespectful." Arthur said once.

"Whatever. He's looking right at you. Didja' know that?" Alfred murmured, smirking 

Arthur took a chance to look to the crowd. Sure enough, there he was, cold gaze and all. Arthur eyed him discreetly. He stood off from most of the crowd, drink in hand. He was looking right at him. "So, what? Everyone's looking at us. Stop being an idiot."

"I don't like how he's looking at you." Alfred said, matter of factly.

Arthur snorted. "I believe I told you to stop being an idiot. 

"Im not. I'm just keeping hold of what's mine." Alfred said simply.

Arthur turned his head sharply. "What?" 

But then they stopped abruptly. Arthur realized the music ended. Oh. 

He sighed, turning away to bow at the crowd. He saw Alfred's shining smile in the corner of his eye, seemingly like he had not a care in the world.

Gods, he was reaching his limit. He hated this. Hated it.

"Excuse me." Arthur muttered hastily, quickly stalking off. He needed to clear his head. 

"See ya, love." He heard Alfred say. He ignored him.

He was in love with Alfred. That fool. No, he was the fool. He was foolish. He had done this to himself. If only he caught himself sooner. He could have prevented it. But now he was trapped. Trapped in his feelings for a demon. How pointless. How stupid. How pathetic. 

Soon enough, he found himself out on the balcony. Night had fully settled by now, stars gleaming, barely even held back by the effect of light pollution. Some said Spadian views of the stars were the best. Of course, only Spadians said that. 

He held his head in his hands, leaning on the railing and grip tight. Ugh! What an idiot he was! What the hell had he done? He didn't want this. He didn't want to be in love. Gods. Fool! You big fool!!

And yet, Everytime he thought about Alfred he knew he was. He had fallen. Deeply. 

Deeply

"Refreshments, your majesty?"

Arthur turned around to find one of the many servants, tray in hand, one lone glass of bronze champagne standing tall. 

Arthur stared. He shook his head. "No, thanks. I'm fine."

"No, your majesty, I must insist. You look right tired. You still have a long night ahead of you. Take it." The servant pressed. 

Arthur raised a tired eyebrow. "Servants don't press themselves on royalty." He reminded him, annoyed by his conduct. Honestly, he felt if he drank anything he'd puke. He certainly wouldn't be helped by it.

"I know. But, please, just take it. My treat." The servant went on.

Arthur grumbled, half in mind to remind this servant of his place, but he reached up and took the glass anyway. If it made the stupid idiot go away, then so be it. "Mind your own business now, will you?" 

"Of course, your majesty. Enjoy yourself." The servant said, bowing, and then he left.

Arthur sniffed, turning back to the view. From here, he could see the dim lights of Londinuim, Spades' prided capital city, less than miles away from the palace. The Spadians palace was the only one amongst the four kingdoms to stand directly outside its capital. Some took this as a less defensive position, some even using it to insult Spades further. Arthur didn't care.

He swirled the champagne in the glass, considering just pouring it over the balcony instead. He didn't feel like drinking. But then again, just maybe, will the drink take his mind off things? Off Alfred?

Well, that was just stupid. He'd need to drink a lot more than just one glass. He shouldn't be thinking about risking getting drunk at such an important event. He shouldn't even be out here. Oh well. One wouldn't hurt. Maybe then he'd actually puke and he would have a real excuse to retire early.

He took a long sip, cringing at the liquid going down his unwilling throat. Ugh. He didn't hate champagne at all, justt, this wasn't the night for it. 

He took another. Wait a minute. Something was a bit off about the taste. He couldn't quite put his finger on it. It was...less alcohol and more…no, Arthur couldn't say. Bollocks. What the hell did Yao approve of his time?

And suddenly his throat snapped shut on him. 

Arthur dropped the glass, beginning to cough, his eyes widening in sudden pain and confusion. What was this? He had barely drunken any! He could barely breathe! 

His coughs became more violent as he held onto the railing for dear life, trying hard to breathe, to fight off the sharp burn in his throat, but it only grew. He realized all too soon what this meant.

Poison.

"Arthur!"

He heard a very familiar voice as his vision began to blur, his strength leaving, his grip on the railing failing. He fell to the ground, feeling warm hands on his chest. He saw bright blue eyes looking down on him, concern, serious. Alfred.

"A-Al…." He heaved, the sharp pain in his throat burning hard as he lost his grip on oxygen. He feebly tried to grab onto Alfred, but he couldn't.

He heard Alfred shouting as his vision began to darken. No. He didn't understand. What is he saying? He tried to say his name again, but his breath was gone. He couldn't even cough. He was gone. Alfred.

Alfred……

_________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Londinium. My city name choice for the Spades capital. It's a name taken from the city of London's past. It was the name of the city during it's infancy, when Britian was apart of the Roman Empire.


	4. Chapter 4

__________

When he next came to, he felt a world of aches and pain.

His whole body felt sore, his throat most of all. He barely even felt the strength to speak, and he was scared to. He heard voices, but they all sounded so distant. He couldn't remember….how did he get here?

He cracked one eye open, recoiling at the light. There was a bed. He was in a bed. His bedroom? He attempted opening his eyes again. He was in his room, in bed. He didn't remember going to bed. What? 

Then all at once, he remembered getting poisoned.

He blinked, opening his eyes. Everything looked fuzzy, and the light stabbed at his eyes as he tried to see his surroundings. He was alone. Huh. He could've sworn he heard-

The door opened. Arthur blinked, cringing as he tried to move his head. Alfred. It was Alfred. Oh God, he felt happy to see him. Ugh. He felt delirious. 

"Good morning, Arthur." Alfred said, smiling his perfect, gentle smile. "You're awake. You're alright?" 

Arthur tried to speak, but his throat burned weakly around his words. Instead, he managed to give a groan. Gods, it had been a long time since he had ever felt this worse off. Not since his pirate days for sure. 

"Heh, I'll take that as a maybe. Here, let's get you all propped up, and then you can drink some water, kay?" Alfred walked forward, quickly shrugging off his coat and throwing it away carelessly on a nearby surface. If Arthur weren't so tired, he'd scold him, but, well. 

He groaned as he felt Alfred's arms, and then they pulled him up. He protested weakly, until he was gently dropped upon the mountain of pillows sitting behind him. He blinked up at Alfred. His big, beautiful blue eyes.

"H-How…." Ugh, everything hurt. He tried to lick his dry lips. "H-How long was I asleep?"

"Ten hours, I think." Alfred shrugged. He picked up a large, fancy glass of water. "Here ya go, drink it slowly, kay?" 

Arthur grimaced at the way Alfred held the glass to his lips, esstinally babying him, but he complied, grateful for the relief of hydration. The liquid caused his throat to sting, but he ignored it. There was a bit of silence, until Alfred pulled the glass away. Arthur didn't thank him.

"I was poisoned." Arthur spoke up.

Alfred smiled. "You seem awfully calm about that, sweetie."

He gave Alfred a dry, tired look. Honestly. "I used to be a pirate captain, Alfred. I've been in much more danger than this. Surely you'd assume that." He had a feeling Alfred was trying to humor him, but he was not in the mood. 

"I know, but hey, you could've died." Alfred shrugged.

"Is there a problem?" Arthur snorted quietly, trying not to aggravate his sore throat further.

"Nah, just admiring my master is all." Alfred said nonchalantly.

Arthur felt his stomach tie knots feebly deep down. Ugh. Moving on. "I need to know what happened. Give me a run down, if you're quite down cracking jokes."

"Of course. I found you moments after you got poisoned. I felt something was wrong, and naturally, I came to your aid." Alfred frowned, propping himself up backwards on a chair. "How'd you get poisoned? I remember you had a glass of champagne?"

Arthur quickly recalled it. "I accepted a glass from a servant." He said. He grimaced. "He was awfully persistent. What happened afterward? Did you track down who actually did it?" Somehow, he doubted it was simply just a simple servant. There's no way it would've gotten through the security. He had to have had outside help.

"I got you immediate help. You were rushed to a doctor's aid and he was able to stop the poison. It's not in your body anymore. You should be fine after some rest, like a week or so. Great way to celebrate, huh?"

Arthur snorted again, before coughing on it. Argh. "Pass the water again." He ordered. "I need to know. Have you begun investigating this? Surely you started immediately."

"Of course we did sweetie. I haven't gotten much news in the last hour, but they've locked down the whole building. All the guests are in their rooms, and the servants are confined as well. They've gotten ahold of the servant that gave you the drink."

Arthur raised an eyebrow. "And?"

"I was there during the interrogation. He's innocent. He didn't know there was poison in there. He was simply ordered to make sure you drink it." Alfred said, and Arthur knew that if Alfred said he was innocent, then he was most likely right. "Now of course, he was still involved, but it does seem he didn't mean to kill you."

"I'm not surprised. It's not likely a simple servant could've passed such a fatal poison into such an important event. Especially with the high end security we added after the last attempt on my life." Arthur waved away the glass of water again, feeling better with something down his throat. "Did he confess who ordered him to do it?"

"No, no one could. No one coaxed the answer out of him. He seemed too frightened." Alfred said, frowning again in concern.

Arthur sighs, frustration rising. "Why didn't you interrogate them? Surely you would've gotten it out of him."

"I'm sorry, sweetheart, but my main priority right then was you. That is the contract after all." Alfred said, his gaze almost magnifying as his voice glazed the words. "my duty as your servant and your king to stay at your side."

Arthur opened his mouth to argue, frustrated with these words, but he thought against it. There was no point, he too knew the contract by heart. He stared down at his white, plain buttoned shirt. "The doctor didn't get a glimpse of our contract seal, did he?"

"No, don't worry. I took care of it. He didn't see a thing." Alfred reassured him. 

"Good." Arthur mended. He didn't like to imagine the trouble they would both have to go through to cover things up if the doctor saw such a thing. It would have been recognized immediately for what it was and what it stood for. "Well, If our only suspect isn't proving to be enough help, what else do we have?"

"The doctor was able to identify the posion that you were fed." Alfred offered. Arthur looked up, interested. It seemed to be their only lead and, well Arthur wanted this tracked down as soon as possible. It was a threat, not only to his life, but to his kingdom, and all threats must be destroyed. 

"Go on." Arthur prompted him.

"It was a rare element that could've killed you pretty quick, if I hadn't been there." Alfred said.

"What, do you want a thank you, you brat?" Arthur said, scowling at him.

Alfred chuckled. "Sorry, your highness." He said playfully. "The doctor had trouble identifying it. He had to research it. Apparently it's a special kind of herb that's only found in the western coasts of Diamonds."

There was a pause as Arthur thought this through. That, along with most recent events, really could only mean one thing. "Diamonds did this. " Arthur finished. 

"That's how it seems." Alfred agreed, nodding with a little smirk. "With everything like this right now, it's kinda obvious."

Arthur sighed."I feel as if I should be surprised. "

"Are you?" Alfred questioned. 

"Not really." Arthur answered, glaring as Alfred snickered. He leaned back into the comfort of his pillows, choosing to instead stare at the wall. "That arse Francis and his lot would've loved an opportunity to have us both killed off." 

"Yeah, your right. And if he succeeded, Spades wouldn't be in a position to retaliate." Alfred said.

"Well, they've failed, and now they've got the full might of the Spadian Empire angered." Arthur said, pride lining his voice. He'd make sure this wouldn't happen again. He'd been searching for a reason to prompt his council into war anyway. This was more than enough. An attempt on the sacred Queen's life would anger not only the council and officials, but the whole country at that. Arthur knew a war was coming. Now it was inevitable.

"It seems we finally have the war you wanted sweetheart." Alfred chuckled, and Arthur turned his head to meet Alfred's icy blue hues. They were gorgeous as always, but there was a certain beauty to them whenever they discussed the contract. They glowed and were magnificent. And here all Arthur could do was watch. 

He had sunk so low, hadn't he? The almighty Queen of Spades. Fallen in love with the demon he had sold his soul to. 

He was trapped. Without a doubt.

Alfred sighed. "Do you want to tell everyone else you're awake?"

Arthur frowned. "Should you do that anyway?"

"Hey, they know you're not dead. They know your fine. Another hour or two in peace wouldn't hurt."

"You're a right old delinquent, you know that?" Arthur sighed in disapproval. He imagined if Yao did such a thing. It wouldn't be pretty.

"Now that's not fair, Artie. You're the one who summoned a demon to be your king." Alfred snickered playfully. 

Ugh. Such a little brat. Why had he been so unfortunate? The clocks were probably laughing their asses off at him right then. "Even then, you should tell someone. I imagine there's quite a few people worried."

"Worried? They shouldn't be." Alfred chuckled.

Arthur raised an eyebrow. "And why not?"

"Because you're with me." Alfred said simply.

Arthur turned away, rolling his eyes. "Narcissistic brat." 

"You like it." Alfred shrugged.

Oh God. Yes he did. And he hated it. He hated it so, so much. He had fallen in this stupid demon's trap. He ignored the ugly twists in his stomach. "Has anyone else been in here, other than you and doctors and the like?"

"Yao was. Everyone else is pretty busy, though I'm sure you predicted that one."

"Of course." Arthur agreed. "There's been an attempt on the Queen's life. Not only is that treason to the throne, but it's treason to the gods, whoever did this, the whole nation is going to be angry with them."

"You can't really speak for your entire country like that Artie."

Arthur glared, clicking his tongue. "Fine, let's shorten the list shall we? Everyone with enough power to start a war over this." He remembered the faces of each council member who was avoiding war, whether it be for profit or preservation, or both. They had a good argument, it was pitiful they were faced with such disappointment. Well, not really. 

"Yeah. It's what I would do if my master were harmed." Alfred mused. 

"Whatever." Arthur muttered, choosing to try his best to ignore that. "The point is, there's no doubt our entire nation will want conflict, will want to make others pay for this. We are so loyal to our divine caretakers after all."

"You know only Spadians call then that." Alfred mused. 

"It's simply what we believe. Or, they believe. I myself have taken a different approach, haven't I not?" 

"Yes, you have. I know. I admire that, you know? Such a different change from other masters I've had. Some or so pitiful, it's hilarious." Alfred said.

"Stop buttering me up." Arthur said.

"It's true. I've been enjoying this." Alfred said, looking directly at Arthur. "You're fun. I mean it. I haven't had this much fun in a contract in a really long time , you know. Most humans really don't know what they're getting into when they summon people like me."

"And what do you mean by that? humor me." Arthur challenged. 

"Some want nothing more than money and fame, some just want a girl." Alfred scrunched his nose at this. "Some don't even follow through with their end. They think they can prevent me taking their soul in the end, even by just their little mortal means. It's hilarious sometimes, but it's happened so many times."

"It's no different from me, if that's what you're getting at." Arthur pointed out, not at all sure how to feel about this conversation. "I too want power. That's a very common thing for us humans to want." He wanted to believe Alfred was truly meaning this flattery the same way he did, but he just could not. Alfred was a demon. Why should he believe he was capable of love?

"Yes, but you trusted me enough to make me as equally powerful as you." Alfred countered, smiling. "Most humans, when they want power, tend to think they're better than everyone, including me. I can't think of anyone who would ever even consider letting me be so close like you did. it's interesting.

"I don't know where or not I should be flattered or I should just tell you to shut up." Arthur said flatly. It was what he could think to say. This conversation was beginning to be too much, and it made him feel so confused, so pathetic,so lost. He didn't want to be lost. Pathetic. Confused. In love. Left behind by his own creation. 

"Meanie head." Alfted called him, sticking his tongue out in the most childish way possible. "I was giving you compliments. I'm actually eager to see how this war you've created plays out."

"To be Frank, I didn't start this war." Arthur said. "I'm not the one who poisoned a member of someone else's Royal Deck."

"Yes, but you wanted this." Alfred said, shrugging. 

"And I intend to finish it." 

There was a chuckle, as Alfred's smile seemed to turn inhumane. "So do I." 

There was a knock on the door. 

Alfred didn't even look at the door. "Come in."  
A man dressed in light shades of purple and blue came in, carrying his bag. A doctor, Arthur immediately gathered, judging his uniform.

Their time in each other's solitude was over.  
Arthur didn't truly know if he was disappointed or relieved.

"Ah, your majesty. You are awake." The man smiled, adjusted his large, round glasses. "I was told to send the king to the meeting room with the council, since I was already on my way here."

"What do they want me for?" Alfred asked, pouting. Arthur hated how he showed such behaviour in front of others. The doctor himself seemed to show no objection to it, anyhow. 

"The council wants you back, is all. I'm sure I'm not allowed to know why. I'm sure they'd love to know the queen himself is awake now. We can't do anything without his majesty's say." 

"If you say so then." Alfred said, putting on a smile Arthur knew was false. Arthur watched him get up and retrieve his abandoned coat. He turned back to Arthur, and he swore he felt his heart speed up to inhumane speeds. 

"See ya, sweetheart." He said, smiling. A smile he could not decipher.

"Just go, you big idiot." Arthur said back, turning away. 

Alfred chuckled as he threw on his coat in a sloppy manner, heading for the door, leaving him alone with his doctor.

Arthur had never felt so lonely.

<>___________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I know there are spelling errors and stuff. I'm not perfect lol. I will fix them all in due time, as I revisit this fic while writing the continuation. 
> 
> Want to chat about UsUk?  
> Want updates about this universe?  
> Lucky for you, those endeavours can be achieved in this handy little Discord chat. :D  
> Link:  
> https://discord.gg/zPdE9Qe


End file.
